Mario e Luigi: Ottimostella Saga
Mario e Luigi: Ottimostella Saga is an alternate Italian version that was released in Italy, the UK, Japan and Europe. It was also bundled with Mario e Luigi: Socio di Epoca, Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia, Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni and Mario e Luigi: Carta Pasticcio for the Nintendo Switch as one of the first eShop titles you could buy. Plot Gameplay Mechanics Overworld Mechanics Battle Mechanics Additions to the Original The game now has Hard Mode and Browbean Mode, both of which are harder difficulty options. Once the player defeats Jojora, they'll be able to access the Boss Rematches at Winkle Coliseum. In order to refight the bosses, you have to talk to Psycho Kamek. The game also allows you to switch between the original soundtrack and the soundtrack composed for this game. Once you beat the game, you can unlock the original Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga for play. The player can now unlock 2 post-game dungeons: Pit of 100 Trials and Blackbean Island. Once the credits have finished rolling, the player will see a post credits scene of Fawful swimming in the ocean, swearing that he'll get revenge. After this, the player will get a letter from Bowser telling them to come to the Koopa Cruiser for a rematch. Differences from the Original The game's artstyle is updated to resemble Dream Team's artstyle with the addition of 3D lighting. The backgrounds and overworld aren't done in 3D and are hand-drawn. The first battle with Fawful and Tolstar are made more difficult because Bowser already serves the role as tutorial boss. All bosses have berserk states once they lose half of their HP. In addition, they also have new attack patterns or even different attacks from the originals. They'll also have new attacks that they didn't possess originally. Piranha Beans are now common enemies, with Beanty Biranha taking Piranha Bean's place as a boss. Dr Toadley takes Psycho Kamek's place in the main story, with the latter being used to access the Boss Rematches. Bros Attacks have 3 tiers: Bros Attacks, Super Bros Attacks and Advanced Bros attacks. All of the Koopalings now have dialogue and their fights have been altered in order to give a new challenge. Cackletta Soul's arms now glow red and blue in reference to her fire and thunder powers. Bosses Extra Bosses Unlockables Boss Rematches: Upon defeating Jojora, the player can return to Winkle Coliseum and find Psycho Kamek who allows the player to refight harder versions of the game's bosses. Postgame Dungeons: Once the player beats the game, they'll unlock 2 new dungeons: The Pit of 100 Trials and Blackbean Island. Master Bowser: Once the credits finish rolling Memory Bosses: If the player has save data from Mario and Luigi:Squadra dei Sogni and Mario and Luigi: Carta Pasticcio, they can fight Antasma and Paper Bowser respectively if they talk to a special winkle (black with a rainbow shell). Browbean Mode: Once the player beats the game on any difficulty, they'll unlock this tough difficulty mode. Super Luigi Bros: If the player completes all minigames, they can unlock this game. Play through a remixed version of Super Mario Bros as Luigi and take down Bowser to save Peach! Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga: If the player beats the game once, they unlock the original game at the main menu. It can now be played in glorious HD. Trivia Category:KingofDespairSS's Ideas Category:Nintendo3DS Category:Nintendo Category:Turn Based RPG Category:Mario&Luigi